Talk:Blue Purity Vern/@comment-25353417-20160513043915/@comment-5551215-20160515174914
I dunno. I think the overly flashy random crap is overdone at this point. Having a simple, stationary pose with a crisp look is kind of refreshing. My complaint is less that they're standing there and more about a lack of personality put into how they're standing, but I think of the four I've seen poses for (including Vern) this isn't entirely lacking. It's just not as obvious. If anything, I really hate what they did with Eclise. Supposedly she disliked the good girl persona that she felt obliged to take, even as perhaps it wasn't a total act, and she secretly aspired to strength as much as Vern did. They're meant to be foils to one another, sort of, over the Japanese concept of what it is to be a woman and what it is to be a man. So the artists drew Vern standing in what is more traditionally viewed as a manly stance of power, which is fine. I like it. This works for me. Her OE form gets more floaty and elegant, but she's part goddess, so I'm cool with that. But then they drew Eclise knock-kneed and holding her bow in a sort of lame way. I'm actually pleased they were willing to cover up her breasts with her bow and arm. The top half isn't really bad, although it's a bit awkward later because her 6* form gets a much more cluttered weapon. It's just not that easy to make out the details and she looks hesitant, which her lore suggests she never was. Maybe she was putting on the facade in those two forms, since she didn't really come into her own until her 7* form, but then she puts down her weapon in that form... And remains knock-kneed! It's less pronounced there, but absolutely doesn't work IMHO, unless there's meant to be some kind of disagreement with her lore. Maybe she wasn't as certain as they thought, or she came to terms with her past and present, or who knows! I think Eclise should have been posed differently regardless, and I'm not looking for a boobs and butt pose. I don't even know what exactly I'd prefer, but I'm sure there's a better way to position her legs at the very least. As for the way she holds her bow... Eh, I'm at odds over that one and I think maybe more of a side-view would have worked better or... something. I don't even mind her not holding it in an attack pose in her 7* form, even though it kind of doesn't make sense. I'm more at odds with it not making sense, honestly. :I I really like most of the other details in her design though, including her clothes and especially her hair. And of course everyone's buffs are quite good! I also like the details included in the other units I've seen too. I think it's definitely some more subdued personalities, perhaps more subdued than some of them even truly are. That said, I haven't seen two of the units in this batch so I'm not sure how they hold up to my personal requirements. :P :)